A Sin Sack's Adventures in Gensokyo
by Invincible East
Summary: Richard Dickman (リチャード・ディックマン) led a normal life as a(n) [exceedingly monotonous trade] when one day a mysterious portal transports him into a fantasy world full of wonder! This is the story of the legendary hero who conquered―and eventually destroyed―the land of dreams, Gensokyo. Largely and distastefully NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

I am king of Gensokyo.

I am, without doubt, the strongest. What else would I be, if the former titleholder was down at her knees, hungrily looking for any drop of cum on my cock with her icy tongue?

I have conquered every known faction in this land. From the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion to the irrelevant relics who hid in Makai. No beings, living or the otherwise, could resist the temptations of my cock. Gensokyo is at my disposal. The youkai fear me, the humans worship me. Those who dared to consider the first thought of rebellion tasted the power of my cock firsthand.

Today I sat on my throne, placed on the balcony that overlooked a scenery of prostrated servants, some clothed, some not. I grabbed the hair of the ice fairy and gave her a taste of my very own Master Spark before casting her aside with a firm hand. She drank my danmaku greedily, then looked up with expectant eyes for more.

"Get lost," I commanded the creature. "Or do you wish for your friend to take her turn with me?"

The fairy hesitated, obviously entertaining the thought in her frozen TV-dinner of a brain. At last she managed to grasp what remained of her senses and scurried away with fright. I watched her drift down the balcony, then stood up and surveyed the grand view.

How long ago was it when I first arrived? Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined to land in this nonsensical land of dreams. I, Richard Dickman, was an average [excessively mundane occupation] until one day the witch Yukari Yakumo sucked me in with one of her gaps. The reason for my abduction was simple: I was but one of the many unfortunate human cattle she pulled from the outside world in order to sustain the growing youkai population. It could be called one of Gensokyo's darkest secrets, if not the most.

I remember my first night vividly. The only thing I had seen was pure, unadulterated darkness. Not even the blackest of the nights could compare with the darkness that had surrounded me. I had the luck to stumble into a particularly hungry youkai as soon as I entered Gensokyo. It was a snarling thing that possessed features of a young girl in different circumstances could be called cute. The beast had a blonde bob cut with a red ribbon tied in her hair, and a tight black vest with skirt to match. Its eyes were those of a feral mutt with nothing but eat and shit in its list of priorities, and I was about to fulfill both of them. I remember screaming and crawling backward. I had to get away from this thing as soon as possible.

Luckily, the power of cock was on my side. When I looked down at my pants, I realized fear wasn't the only thing I felt. The only correct thing to do was to let my instincts take over, and before I realized it, the monster was spasming on the ground, fully nude with puddles of a certain fluid pooled around its body.

I ran a hand over my face, now covered with a white linen bag with the kanji for "sin" written over, savoring the memory. The monster I had encountered that night, a youkai of the darkness, was among the kneeling servants down below, occasionally moaning from whatever measures it had taken to pleasure itself. The sight of it was almost nostalgic, had I enjoyed my involuntary vacation in this land.

My cock, the only friend I could trust my life with, now hung flaccid, satisfied from its practice of danmaku. I gave the subjugated masses a last glance through my mask before heading back to my room. There I lay on my bed, face against the ceiling, and exhaled.

"Damn you, Yukari Yakumo."

I used to be grateful to the bitch. She granted me this once in a lifetime chance to live out my life as a man. After discovering my newfound powers, I had traveled from one place to the next, defeating those who stood in my way with one on one duels. Those who suffered losses became infatuated with my cock. No exceptions. By the time I found out who was responsible for my kidnapping, I had a legion of followers by my side, ready to obey my wills with absolute obedience. Those who remained stubborn or displayed unwillingness were tutored personally by yours truly. From shrine maidens to unholy vampires, from immortal moon maidens to demons straight from hell, nobody could fight my cock and live to get away with it.

I had marched to Yukari Yakumo's residence and told my army to stay put outside. Then I entered alone, my only weapon standing tall between my thighs. Her guards were laughable at best. A cat and a fox. I went ahead and put them into a permanent mating season with my third leg. All that was left after that was the mastermind. It's not that I missed my old life as a(n) [pitfully boring profession]. No, I had thoroughly cherished my stay in this land, recruiting potential companions with my persuasive aide. In fact, I enjoyed it so much that one day a linen bag fell on my face and never came off. Sin, it inscribed. Sin for what? For carrying out justice in the name of my dishonorable kidnapping? For righting a wrong done by someone with malicious intent?

With my cock leading the way, I trailed left and right, until finally I found the room she was in. Excitement boiled within me like unquelled flames to a stove. I have been waiting for this moment for ages. Today was the day I finally get to have my revenge, I had thought to myself.

"Pierce!" My spear tore open the sliding door and I found the wench sitting on a windowsill, legs crossed and a splayed paper fan over her harlot lips. Yukari Yakumo smiled wickedly.

"My congratulations to you for making it this far, Richard Dickman." The nympho had said, casually addressing the honorable name my father had given me without shame. "You're the first human in Gensokyo to ever become this strong. Why lead your life so foolishly such as this, and not put your powers to good use?"

"Silence!" I had demanded, my arms crossed and my back straight. "Today is the day you will regret ever making me youkai food. I shall put an end to your wicked schemes, so that no others will suffer the same fate as I did, falling into a strange and distant land like this!"

"Oh my, I suppose my words have fallen on deaf ears. It's still not too late for you to stop, you know? We can join forces and accomplish deeds the world has yet to see."

"Your words have no meaning to my resolve. By the blood of my fathers, I swear I shall imprint the seal of the Dickman family inside you. Prepare to receive my royal stamp!"

"It's such a shame."

Before I could charge forward, a large, eye-shaped gap to elsewhere had swallowed me whole, forever trapping me inside its unspeakable realm. But my cock had shrugged it off like it was nothing. Power flowed through my pelvis, and I knew exactly what to do. A single thrust of my purification rod penetrated through the void. The gap had shattered like shards of glass.

"Impossible…!"

"Tremble before the might of my cock!" I leaped and was on top of the tramp in no time…

* * *

I gazed at my former lover with distant nostalgia, then I put my hand down and sat up. That whore, Yukari Yakumo, had disappeared without a trace the moment I was done with her. Right before I was able to make her spit out the secrets on how to return home. Even with the combined might of my cock and the powers of my gathered lovers, the Great Hakurei Barrier remains standing. It just so happened to be the one thing I could not penetrate.

"Dammit, am I stuck in this place forever?"

It wasn't so bad. A personal harem is something every man wished for. Hundreds of eye-catching, jaw-dropping maidens line up every day just for a chance to taste my cock. A snap of my fingers sent them to do whatever bidding I dispatched, their loyalty to my cock absolutely unwavering. But it does get overwhelming sometimes, and ever since Yukari Yakumo's defeat I was forced to take over her role in overseeing Gensokyo. Her familiars―the cat, the fox, and a number of lesser creatures―became mine, and I had them to manage the work of their former master in my stead. I don't like it, but if I wish to survive and maintain the stability in Gensokyo, I will have to continue pulling humans from my world.

"Fuck!" I pounded the walls of my chamber with my fists. "She had me played like a damn fiddle!"

I am a king trapped in my own kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just can't deal with it anymore," I downed my cup of sake and lay across the counter. "Everyday they just want my cock. That's all they ever care about. Nobody gives a damn about me."

My friend Rinnosuke smiled. He refilled my cup with more booze and handed it to me.

"And that's the least of my worries. How many did that add up to now, from the fox's report? Fifty-six? Seven? I've numbered Yukari Yakumo's days, but ended up continuing what she started. How can I ever face my brethren when I return? How _can_ I return?"

"Didn't you say it's not so bad here?"

"Yes, it's not." I drank the sake. "At least, that's what I had thought, after conquering this place. You know that saying, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain? That's exactly what I'm doing right now, and it's driving me crazy." I let out a long sigh. If only I could release my problems with my cock like that.

Rinnosuke stroked my head on the counter and sipped his own cup. "There, there. No one can blame you for that."

The feeling of his soft, yet firm hands seemed to brush my demons away. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I bawled like a baby. Rinnosuke was the only one who understood me. He was the only one who opened up to me without my cock's intervention. He closes his shop extra early every time I come to vent, knowing it would hurt his business. I don't deserve a friend like him.

"Your actions are admirable, you know?" He said as I sobbed on his lap.

"R-Really?"

"You took up the responsibility of looking after Gensokyo. Not a lot of people would do that. They would just walk away. You didn't. I wish there were more people like you out there. The world would be a better place."

"R-Rinnosuke...!" I felt my cheeks redden, my heart's pace quickened. In place of his usual beautiful face I saw the glowing smile of an angel. "I...I'm glad I've met you! I could not thank my forefathers enough our fated meeting!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You are troubled, distant and lonely. I just happened to be around for you."

"Uuoohhhh!" Torrents of manly tears came flooding out. I grasped my arms around him, and he returned a warm embrace. "Rinnosuke!"

* * *

A few hours later, I was having some wonderful dinner with my friend.

"Hey, Richard," Rinnosuke said, taking a small, elegant bite of a pickled vegetable. "There's something I've been curious about. Are you able to have children?"

"Hm?" I shoved in as much of his delicious cooking as I can. "Why yes, I could. What is your concern?"

"It's just that I've seen you...let loose inside of those girls many times, and not one of them ended up pregnant. What's your secret?"

"Ah, there is no secret." I leaned back on the chair and crossed my arms. "I merely ordered my sperm to stay put and withhold from infiltrating the egg. They were to be on standby and patrol around the vagina. Third party sperms would be eliminated by them as to prevent unnecessary pregnancies."

"I see. That is incredible."

"I could make them besiege the walls anytime I want."

"Hm." He furrowed his eyebrows. "So your sperm just...stay there? They don't die off like the others?"

"No, they're stronger than that. Heck, they're so strong, their presence in the vagina disturbs the flow of the body's energy. Give an ample amount of time and they could pretty much redirect the energy to themselves."

"Really? What happens then?"

"Then? Then..."

"Then what?"

I put down my chopsticks. "What happens then? I...I never really checked up on them, have I? How long has it been since I came here, anyway?"

"Richard?"

I cupped a hand around my chin, frowning. "Huh. I've completely forgotten about them. Are they still swimming in there? Is there a limit as to how much they could take? _What_ they could take?"

My cock hardened, as if providing a solid answer to my questions.

"Ah, yes." I got up from the table. "I know what to do now. If my theory is correct, then it's possible to..."

"Are you leaving already, Richard?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks for the food, Rinnosuke. It was delicious." With a casual wave I left Kourindou, then sprinted to my mansion at maximum combat speed. Thanks to my dear friend, I had a plan. A plan to finally set me free from this eternal cage. Just you wait, Yukari Yakumo. I'll be the one to have the last laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to find every female I've fucked in Gensokyo and impregnated them all. The process was simple: in order to draw in the supercharged sperm I had placed inside their vagina, I had to put my cock back in and absorb via my urethra. However, because my sperm had stayed inside the wenches for too long, some of them had developed a part of the host body's personality, and fled from my cock. It was unfortunate, but I could make do without a few renegades.

Once I was done collecting my sperm, I dashed back to Rinnosuke's shop. Even Richard Dickman's world-renowned scrotum couldn't hold this heavy mass of accumulated energy for long, so I had to make it quick.

"Rinnosuke!" I yelled, bursting through his door. He sat by the counter reading a novel and raised up his head I entered.

"Richard? You're back." He said, beaming at the sight of me. I felt myself blush. His beautiful eyes pierced through my mask, and my heart quivered at the night's emphasizing lighting over his handsome features. _No, Richard,_ I shook my head, clearing the lewd thoughts. _Save it for later._

"Rinnosuke, you have to come with me," I stood by the door, panting. "Gensokyo...if my plan succeeds, Gensokyo will be destroyed in less than a year! Around nine months, to be precise."

He placed his book down. "What are you talking about? Come in, I'll make you some tea."

"No, there isn't much time!" My face paled, and I held my knees together. My balls were going to explode. "W-We have to go, now!"

"Do you need to use the bathroom? Holding it in isn't healthy, even for someone like you."

"Rinnosuke, I beg of you! Please come with me! I-If you stay, you will die with this land!"

The dashing shopkeeper raised an eyebrow, then tensed his expression. "If that's the way it will go, then I don't mind." He adjusted his glasses. I saw a flash of resolve in his eyes. "I've been living here since the beginning, and I've grown to love this land. If Gensokyo is going to die, then I will stay until the very end."

An excruciating pain coursed through my body, the source of it being my nether region. I felt as if somebody had swung a leg strong as a sledgehammer against my balls. I had to hold myself against the shop's doorframe from collapsing. But the pain was nothing against Rinnosuke's soul-sundering words. He was being stubborn at the worst moment possible. There was nothing I could do but leave him behind.

Dammit, it would have been easier to argue if his stubbornness wasn't such a delightful thing to look at.

"I understand..." I held my hands between my thighs and steeled every inch of strength into my legs. "Then this is farewell."

"Richard..." He opened his delicate lips, looking to say something, but it never came. I hobbled into the shop, nearly stumbling like a drunkard. I made my way to the counter and clasped on his outstretched hand. Its softness brought relieve to my swelling pain, and I felt some strength returning to my body.

"I wouldn't forget you, my dear friend," I said, turning around. It took everything I had to let go of his hand, more so than to endure the pain. His wonderful scent was all that was keeping me from fainting as I limped out Kourindou with hands placed against my reddened jewels.

* * *

I nearly blacked out a few times, and tripped more than I could count, but I made it. The highest point in Gensokyo, the summit of the Youkai Mountain. A full moon hung over the night skies, and I saw a parade of lights from the human village. I wouldn't be ever seeing this view again.

"...It's time."

I released the iron grip my hands had on my balls and ejaculated nearly as quick. A rainbow shower of energy poured forth into the sky, and many of the droplets formed into sphere shapes that hovered in the air. Some of them developed different colors, like this emerald orb of stillness, and some of them contained elements, such as the ever-blazing ball of flames. I spotted a couple of unique variants among them, such as one in the form of a ying-yang orb and one as a golden stopwatch. Those were the powers of the Hakurei shrine maiden and the maid from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I'd wager.

Soon a legion of the essence spheres hovered before me, like an upturned ball pit that was eternally frozen in time. Those were the powers of everybody in Gensokyo made manifest, and they were at my command. Mine.

Ignoring the lingering pain in my balls, I spread my arms like the wings of a great bird. The spheres tensed in the air, waiting for a response. I concentrated my sheer force of will and pushed in my arms, slowly bringing the mass of spheres together.

 _"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!"_

It was tremendously difficult, and my vision swam. The closer I tried to bring my arms in, the more resistant the spheres became. Some of them bounced off or shyed away from another, obviously incompatible. But there was no going back. It's either do or die.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

In my most desperate time of need, my mind broadcasted the thing I needed: the radiant smile of my dearest friend, Rinnosuke. With all of my might, I slowly but steadily brought my hands together. Large, colorful sparks popped from the converging spheres, scorching the ground near me. Hands of excess energy sprouted from the singularity I was on the verge of creating, laying waste to surrounding areas. The summit soon collapsed, and I felt the cool air flapping my mask about as I plummeted towards the earth. With a final burst of strength, granted by the fading vision of Rinnosuke, I clasped my hands together. The two remaining spheres became one, a large orb that contained a sea of stars, its own galaxy, its own dimension. I grabbed the mystical orb with both of my hands and shoved it in my cock. Then I popped a boner.

I knew exactly what to do.

 _ **"PHANTASMAL SPERM BLASTER!"**_

I unleashed my greatest danmaku in the form of my final spell card. A gigantic neon beam fired through the night skies, piercing through space-time itself. I saw a series of images depicting the creation of the universe through my eyes, and while others would have succumbed to the madness from the unrelenting knowledge, I held on, my teeth clutched to the point of shattering. Then I won.

The sphere of the universe―or what remained of it after I thrust my cock through―spilled forth in the form of intangible energy and formed a spiraling halo over my head. The kanji of "sin" over my mask was outlined with a moving field of stars. Everything in Gensokyo stopped. I felt pulled into the hole I created in space-time, the breach I placed in this dimension.

I finally did it. I escaped Gensokyo. If I couldn't go back to my old world, then I just had to find a new one. I didn't know where the dimensional hole lead, or what will become of me, but the fact that I've beat Yukari Yakumo alone was nearly orgasmic to behold. Nothing could come close to bringing the joy I felt at savoring this knowledge.

 _Now, for my next step,_ I thought, right before I closed my eyes and entered the hole, my cock charging in headfirst. _I will find you, Yukari Yakumo. No matter which dimension you hide in, I will find you. Then I will enact my revenge. Mark my words, for they were spoken by none other than Richard Dickman, Emperor of Gensokyo!_


End file.
